powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hstringer985/Create A Superhero
A competition to create a superhero. Enter examples with Heading 2, enter Name, Real Name, Appearance or Post a Picture (heromachine and other sites), Powers and Abilities, Equipment, Bio and any other information you deem necessary. Example Spider-Man Name: Spider-Man Real Name: Peter Parker Appearance: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/52/Spider-Man.jpg Powers and Abilities: Wallcrawling, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Strength, Spider Sense, Arachnid Physiology Equipment: Wrist-worn Webslingers Bio: Peter Parker's parents died when he was younger, his Aunt May and Uncle Ben took him in. A few years later, Peter was on a school trip to Osborn Industries, he got bitten by a radioactive spider and gained arachnid superpowers. At first he used his powers to become a wrestler, he saw the wrestling ring being robbed but let the robber get away. Peter went outside and saw people crowding around, he walked over to see his Uncle Ben bleeding on the floor, the robber had shot him and he as about to die, his final words to Peter where "With great power, comes great responsibility". Those words inspired Peter to fight crime in New York City. Capsule Name: Capsule Real Name: {Unknown} Appearance: → Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Durability to Bulletproof Durability, Self-Sustenance. Equipment: Either Powered Exoskeleton or Bionic Physiology. Bio: A person being found having fallen to earth near Odessa Russia, it does not speak, eat, excrete, or take of it's suit, if it is a suit at all. It is highly trained/programmed in hand to hand fighting, this is augmented by it's seeming indestructibility. It can take any order given to it that is justified, this ranges from asking it to come to █████ █████ testing facility, to fighting criminals but not to fighting in a war or leading to it's destruction or entrapment. The scientists working on it have concluded that it is some sort of police droid or sentry of an alien craft that was destroyed. After several months being tested on it walked out of the base injuring only those that attempted to stop it. It was lost, many people around the world have made tesimonies that a red suited silent man saved them, or that the capsuled justice destroyed their drugs factories and left them for the police. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 23:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Twilight Name: Twilight Real Name: Malik Zekai Powers: '''Ethereal Physiology:As an Aether-composed life forms, Malik can control "The Fifth Element", use them to gain strong abilities, and apply them to perform demigod level feats. *Supernatural Condition *Stellar Manipulation *Chronolock *Extrasensory Perception *Tele-Ergokinesis *Time-Space Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Creation *Meteorological Manipulation '''Appearance: As an Ascended Life-Form, the Zeta is a being composed of ethereal energy. However he prefers to interact on the physiclal plane by shapeshifting into a form that resembles normal Homo Sapiens. in his true form he is composed of said energy, have a humanoid shape, and is purple with white sigils on certain parts of his form such as his knees, the top of his feet, the front of his palms, the center of his chest/back, and on the center of his forehead. He also has white hair that resemble short dreadlocks, pure white eyes, and two small, white horns at the top of his forehead. Equipment: '''The Twilight Bearer, a formless weapon that takes the form of whatever energy weapon that Malik can imagines. '''Bio: '''Malik was a orphaned, yet happy, teenage boy who immigrated from Nigeria to attend a U.S. high school. He is a skater that enjoyed hanging out with his friends. However they get harrassed by crooked cops who spend their spare time assaulting them. One day, the cops make Malik their bullying target and chase him into a dark alley, where they beat him nearly to death. He is about to fall into unconsciousness until a strange glowing being arrives, beats the cops to the brink of death, and "abducts" the boy to a beautiful, yet hidden civilaztion. When the creature and its friends heals Malik, they reveal themselves to be life forms called Ethereals, human beings who achieved Ascension, Transcended Physical Form, and became Demigods. They moved into a higher plain and watch the rest of humanity and interact to a certain degree. They scour the earth in search of other humans who want to Ascend. This is phase 1 in a mass Doomsday plan, which is to save/convert as many human Innocents possible. The next phase is to survive the rest of humanity's extinction, and the final phase is to rebuild the world into a worldwide utopian civilization that learns from, and avoids the mistakes of mankind. This is when Malik realizes that Isaiah, the creature that healed him, did more than heal. He learns that he has become one of them, and instead of being horrified, he is excited and glad.After learning to control his powers, he dicided to stay with the Ethereals in their civilization where its basically like Spring Break every day with all the citizens being highly advanced teenagers, who spend their time playing. However, he decides to visit Earth, only to find his friends being attacked by the now recovered cops. Malik intervenes and vaporizes the cops, ending their terror once and for all. He then decides to convert his friends and bring them to the Ethereal civilization. He decides that from now on, he will join the Ethereal's crusade to save/ascend humanity, and become a hero for the greater good. '''Note: 'The sigils mentioned are essentially 4 circles bound by one center ring. One circle is in the center while the other three are in an upside-down triangle shape.' '''Brought to you by: '''Zxankou14 (Respond) 04:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Archangel Name: Archangel Real Name: Ezekiel Alysiae/Gabriel Jones Powers: *Angelic Physiology *Flight *Super Strength *Energy Blasts *Light Manipulation *Sonic Scream (Can achieve Disintegration) *Phasing Appearance: Bio: Ezekiel Alsyae was a Homo Angelus on the planet of Celestus Prime, he was exiled for crimes against The High Councel of Archangels but he did not commit them. His race put him in a capsule that could resist his powersand shot him into space, hoping that he would wander space alone until his death, but he did not die. The capsule floated towards Earth until it was within it's gravitational pull, as the capsule fell through the Earth's atmosphere it began to heat up and glow. When he landed outside a Christian church in a friendly suburb, the capsule had almost completley disintergrated with the heat of the atmosphere and the force that he hit the Earth with, there were only a few scraps of the capsule left. The relegious communities embraced his arrival and claimed that he 'fell from the sky in a ball of Holy Fire' and that 'he was an angel sent from God'. When the churchgoers came out to see him he fell unconsious, when he woke up he was in the church on an altar, surroundedby murmuring people, they said he was an angel. They started asking him questions and favours, then he started hearing the words 'angel' and 'celestial', images of his home caused him to lash out and he used his sonic scream to vapourize them, in a flash of blinding light and a burst of deafening sound they were gone. Ezekiel then destroyed most of the suburb and leveled a nearby city. The Salvation Squad (Maelstrom, Jet, Electroboy, Melanie Sykes, Vitality) managed to calm him down and stop his rampage. Ezekiel took the civilian identity of Gabriel Jones and tried to start a normal life on Earth, but he witnessed crime and chaos and this inspired him to use his amazing powers to repent for his sins, he vowed only to use his angelic scream in the most dire situations and when it was absolutely necessary. To this day he fights evil as Archangel! Hstringer985 23:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts